The Sundays
1988 August ?, 1988 Phil Kaufman Club, London, ENG (supporting The Caretaker Race) August 20, 1988 Falcon, London, ENG (supporting The Caretaker Race) October 7, 1988 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG (supporting These Mortal Souls) 1989 February ?, 1989 Moles, Bath, ENG February ?, 1989 Bristol University Anson Rooms, Bristol, ENG February 11, 1989 Portsmouth Polytechnic Student's Union, Bath, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 12, 1989 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 13, 1989 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, ENG February 15, 1989 Goldwyns, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 16, 1989 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 21, 1989 Liverpool Polytechnic Haigh Building, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 22, 1989 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG February 24, 1989 International Club, Manchester, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 25, 1989 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 26, 1989 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (supporting Throwing Muses) February 28, 1989 BBC Broadcasting House, London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel Session") March 6, 1989 BBC Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel Session") May 20, 1989 Calton Studios, Edinburgh, SCOT May 21, 1989 The Warehouse, Leeds, ENG (with The Pale Saints) 1990 February 1, 1990 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 2, 1990 Queen Margaret Union, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Galaxie 500) February 3, 1990 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 5, 1990 Irish Centre, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 6, 1990 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 7, 1990 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 9, 1990 Manchester University Student Union, Manchester, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 10, 1990 Trent Polytechnic Student Union, Nottingham, ENG (supported by Galaxie 500) February 11, 1990 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (postponed until February 23rd, due to a throat infection) February 16, 1990 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG February 21, 1990 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG February 22, 1990 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG February 23, 1990 Town & Country Club, London, ENG (rescheduled frpm February 11th) March 2, 1990 Paard van Troje, The Hague, NED 1990/xx/xx Melkweg Amsterdam, Holland (unconfirmed) 1990/xx/xx Paard Van Troje Den Haag, Holland (unconfirmed) 1990/02/24 RTL+/Ragazzi TV Germany 1990/02/28 Bordeaux, France 1990/03/01 Rennes, France 1990/03/02 Morlaix, France 1990/03/05 New Morning Paris, France 1990/03/06 Nancy, France 1990/03/07 Le Truck Vénissieux, Lyon, France Lere Partie support 1990/03/12 Schlactoff TV (Bayern 3) Munich, Germany 1990/03/13 Nachtwerk Munich, Germany 1990/03/14 Batschkapp Frankfurt, Germany 1990/03/16 Luxor Koln, Germany 1990/03/17 Gut Drauf TV (West 3) Germany 1990/03/17 Club Dry TV (Tele 5) Germany 1990/03/18 Loft Berlin, Germany 1990/03/19 Hessen 3 TV Germany 1990/03/19 Hamburg Journal TV (Nord 3) Hamburg, Germany 1990/03/19 Markthalle Hamburg, Germany 1990/03/20 Luxor Koln, Germany cancelled? 1990/03/21 Ancienne Belgique Brussels, Belgium 1990/03/29 Mambo TV (NDR, SFB, RB) Bremen, Germany 1990/04/17 Reading Writing and Arithmetic rel. (USA) 1990/04/23 Mambo TV (ARD 1 Plus) Germany 1990/06/11 J-Wave Radio Catfish Live Radio Tokyo, Japan 1990/06/11 Funky Tomato Live TV Tokyo, Japan playback and chat 1990/06/12 Club Quattro Shibuya-Ku, Tokyo, Japan 1990/06/13 Good Morning Japan Fuji TV Japan filming 1 song & playback 1990/06/13 Rockin' On, Music Life, Crossbeat mags Japan Press interviews 1990/06/15 Club Quattro Naku-ku, Nagoya, Japan 1990/06/16 Muse Hall Chuo-ku, Osaka, Japan 1990/06/18 Club Chitta Kawasaki-ku, Kawasaki, Japan 1990/06/19 Pop Gear, What's In, Takarajima mags Japan Press interviews 1990/06/19 The Rock Radio Interview Tokyo, Japan 1990/06/19 Weekly FM Photo Session Tokyo, Japan 1990/06/23 WTKX Radio Interview Atlanta, GA 1990/06/24 WRAS Radio Interview: Georgia State Univ. Atlanta, GA 1990/06/24 The Cotton Club Atlanta, GA 1990/06/26 WHFS Radio Interview Washington, D.C. 1990/06/26 Record Store In-Store Meet & Greet Washington, D.C. not sure which store 1990/06/26 9:30 Club Washington, D.C. 1990/06/27 WPST Radio IDs Philadelphia, PA 1990/06/27 Theatre of Living Arts Philadelphia, PA 1990/06/28 WHTG Radio phone-in New York, NY 1990/06/28 WONE Radio phone-in Ohio? 1990/xx/xx MTV 120 Minutes Interview New York, NY 1990/06/28 Marquee New York, NY Yo La Tengo support 1990/06/30 Paradise Boston, MA 1990/07/01 Living Room Providence, RI 1990/07/03 WBEN Radio Interview Buffalo, NY 1990/07/03 WBNY Radio Interview: Buffalo State Univ Buffalo, NY 1990/07/03 Lee's Palace Toronto, Ontario, Canada 1990/07/05 Cabaret Metro Chicago, IL 1990/07/06 KJJLO Radio Interview Minneapolis, MN 1990/07/06 KTCZ Radio Interview St. Louis Park, MN 1990/07/06 7th Street Entry Minneapolis, MN possibly moved to First Avenue? 1990/07/08 KBCO Radio Interview Denver, CO 1990/07/08 KBDI TV Teletunes Denver, CO 1990/07/08 23 Parish Dener, CO maybe Gothic Theater? 1990/07/09 KJQN Radio Interview Brigham City, UT unconfirmed 1990/07/09 Speedway Salt Lake City, UT maybe Z Place? 1990/07/10 The Roxy Hollywood, CA show postponed 1990/07/11 KROQ Radio Interview Burbank, CA unconfirmed 1990/07/11 The Roxy Hollywood, CA show postponed 1990/07/12 Slim's San Francisco, CA 1990/08/26 Slim's San Francisco, CA 1990/08/27 Slim's San Francisco, CA 1990/08/xx KROQ Radio Interview Burbank, CA 1990/08/xx Request Video TV Interview Anaheim, CA 1990/08/28 The Roxy Hollywood, CA 1990/08/29 The Roxy Hollywood, CA 1990/08/30 The Backdoor, San Diego State University San Diego, CA Yo La Tengo support 1990/09/05 Speedway Salt Lake City, UT Yo La Tengo support 1990/09/10 Liberty Lunch Austin, TX Yo La Tengo support 1990/09/15 Vic Theater Chicago, IL 1990/09/17 Nectarine Ballroom Ann Arbor, MI 1990/09/22 Citi Club Boston, MA 1990/09/23 Hartwell Hall Ballroom, State Univ. of NY Brockport, NY 1990/09/26 The New Ritz New York, NY 1990/09/28 Rialto Theatre Raleigh, NC 1990/10/01 Tipitina's New Orleans, LA 1992 1992/10/01 WHFS Radio Interview Annapolis, MD 1992/10/14 On The Edge Radio Interview USA 1992/10/19 Blind LP release date (UK) 1992/10/20 Blind LP release date (USA) 1992/11/16 Rock Over London Radio Interview USA 1992/11/27 Students Union, Manchester University Manchester, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/11/27 Radio 5 Int Mark Radcliffe Manchester, England 1992/11/27 Piccadilly Radio Manchester, England 1992/11/28 Riverside Newcastle, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/11/29 Queens Hall Edinburgh, Scotland Butterfly Child Support 1992/11/29 Radio Fourth Edinburgh, Scotland 1992/11/29 BBC Scotland Edinburgh, Scotland 1992/11/30 Queens Hall Bradford, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/02 Civic Hall, Wulfrun Hall Wolverhampton, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/03 Queens Hall, Leicester University Leicester, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/03 BBC Leicester Leicester, England 1992/12/04 University House, Hull University Hull, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/05 The Leadmill Sheffield, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/05 BBC Sheffield Sheffield, England 1992/12/05 Hallam FM Sheffield, England 1992/12/07 Town & Country Club London, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/08 Pyramids Centre Portsmouth, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/09 Anson Rooms Bristol, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/11 The Junction Cambridge, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/11 CNFM Nick Meadows Cambridge, England 1992/12/12 Byron House, Nottingham Trent Polytechnic Nottingham, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/12 BBC Nottingham Nottingham, England 1992/12/13 The Waterfront Norwich, England Butterfly Child Support 1992/12/15 Black Session: Maison de Radio Paris, France 1993 1993/01/15 Effenaar Eindhoven, Holland 1993/01/16 Tivoli Utretch, Holland 1993/01/18 Paradiso Amsterdam, Holland 1993/01/19 't Paard Rotterdam, Holland 1993/01/20 VK Brussels, Belgium 1993/01/22 L'Olympic Nantes, France 1993/01/23 Le Krakatoa Bordeaux, France 1993/01/25 La Cigale Paris, France 1993/01/26 Le Transbordeur Lyon, France 1993/01/27 La Salamandre Strasbourg, France 1993/01/28 L'Aeronef Lille, France 1993/02/12 Texas Union Ballroom Austin, TX unconfirmed; Luna support 1993/02/13 McAlister Auditorium New Orleans, LA Luna support 1993/02/15 Varsity Theater Baton Rouge, LA Luna support 1993/02/19 Cat's Cradle Chapel Hill, NC Luna support 1993/02/21 Lisner Auditorium, G. Washington University Washington, D.C. Luna support 1993/02/25 The Academy New York, NY Luna support 1993/02/26 The Academy New York, NY Luna support 1993/02/27 The Avalon Boston, MA Luna support 1993/02/28 MTV 120 Minutes 'Hosting' New York, NY 1993/03/01 Much Music Interview Toronto, Ontario, Canada 1993/03/01 Club Soda Montreal, Quebec, Canada unconfirmed 1993/03/04 St. Andrew's Hall Detroit, MI Luna support 1993/03/05 Agora Cleveland, OH Luna support 1993/03/08 Mississippi Nights St. Louis, MO Luna support 1993/03/15 Commodore Ballroom Vancouver, BC, Canada Luna support 1993/03/16 Moore Theatre Seattle, WA Luna support 1993/03/17 La Luna Portland, OR Luna support 1993/03/19 The Warfield San Francisco, CA Luna support 1993/03/20 The Palladium Hollywood, CA Luna support 1993/03/21 The Palace Hollywood, CA Luna support 1993/03/?? The Belly Up Tavern Solana Beach, CA (unconfirmed) 1993/03/26 Club Quattro Osaka, Japan 1993/03/27 Club Quattro Nagoya, Japan 1993/03/28 Club Citta Kawasaki. Japan 1993/03/29 On Air Shibuya, Japan 1993/04/14 Melody Stockholm, Sweden 1993/04/16 Magasinet Gothenberg, Sweden 1993/04/17 Loppen Copenhagen, Denmark 1993/04/18 Markthalle Hamburg, Germany 1993/04/20 Loft Berlin, Germany January Heat support 1993/04/21 Luxor Cologne, Germany 1993/04/22 Batschkapp Frankfurt, Germany 1993/04/24 Charterhalle Munich, Germany 1993/04/26 Swedish Radio Interview Sweden 1993/04/27 Sala Estandard Barcelona, Spain 1993/04/30 Aula Magna Lisbon, Portugal 1993/05/04 Exo 7 Rouen, France (unconfirmed) 1993/05/08 The Tivoli Dublin, Ireland 1993/05/09 Limelight Belfast, Ireland (unconfirmed) 1993/05/29 San Francisco, CA (planned but never happened) 1993/06/01 Marin Center Exhibit Hall San Rafael, CA Madder Rose support 1993/06/02 The Grove, Radisson Hotel Sacramento, CA Madder Rose support 1993/06/03 Ventura Theatre Ventura, CA Madder Rose support 1993/06/05 Orange County News Network TV Interview Irvine, CA 1993/06/05 Crawford Hall, UC Irvine Irvine, CA Madder Rose support 1993/06/06 Hayden Square Amphitheatre Tempe, AZ 1993/06/08 Sweeney Convention Center Santa Fe, NM 1993/06/10 The Bomb Factory Dallas, TX 1993/06/11 The Tower Theatre Houston, TX 1993/06/12 Majestic Theatre San Antonio, TX 1993/06/14 Liberty Hall Lawrence, KS 1993/06/16 Riviera Theatre Chicago, IL 1993/06/17 Newport Music Hall Columbus, OH 1993/06/18 Agora Cleveland, OH 1993/06/20 The Metropol Pittsburgh, PA 1993/06/21 Toad's Place New Haven, CT 1993/06/22 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ 1993/06/23 Shriver Hall Baltimore, MD 1993/06/25 328 Performance Hall Nashville, TN 1993/06/26 Center Stage Atlanta, GA 1993/06/27 1993/06/29 The Edge Orlando, FL cancelled 1993/06/30 Cameo Theatre Miami, FL cancelled 1993/07/01 Ritz Theatre Tampa, FL cancelled 1996 1997 1997/09/xx BBC Top of the Pops England 1997/09/xx MTV Europe Live & Interview 1997/09/16 Radio 1 Evening Session England 1997/10/20 On The Edge Radio Interview USA broadcast date 1997/11/03 Union Chapel Islington, London, England cancelled 1997/11/08 Manchester University Manchester, England cancelled 1997/11/15 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA 1997/11/17 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA 1997/11/19 The Mayan; Los Angeles, CA 1997/11/20 Cane’s Bar & Grill, San Diego, CA 1997/11/22 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 1997/11/24 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN 1997/11/25 The Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL 1997/11/26 Clutch Cargos, Pontiac, MI 1997/11/28 CFNY Radio Interview: Toronto, ON 1997/11/28 The Guvernment, Toronto, ON 1997/11/29 Avalon, Boston, MA 1997/12/01 Supper Club, New York, NY 1997/12/02 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA (Electric Factory?) 1997/12/03 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1997/12/05 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA 1997/12/07 Dallas, TX 1997/12/10 Manchester University, Manchester, England (rescheduled date) 1997/12/11 Union Chapel, London, England (rescheduled date)